Are you sure this isn't a dream?
by CHAOS REIGNS OVER ALL
Summary: She wasn't sure what she wanted, but she got that funny feeling everytime he came into view. SandryxBriar warning:Lemon in 2nd Chapter
1. Kissing

They all filed into the old, familiar building, their discipline. Sandry looked around in wonder, she felt like a student once again, standing here where she so often had in her younger days. She glanced at the others, her sibling, those she had grown up with. Then she felt a familiar tug on her braid.

She glared at the young man beside her and said, "I swear Briar, even though you look like you've grown up, you haven't one bit."

He gave her a big grin, and tugged at her hair again. Her stomach did an odd flip at the grin and she was taken aback, maybe something at dinner had disagreed with her.

Several days had past since they had returned from Namorn, and all were still a little shaken. All of them knew that Daja cried herself to sleep each night, wishing for her missing lover. But they didn't know what they could do to help, for they had not left anyone that special behind. Sandry sighed and leaned outside Daja's door, she wanted to go in and comfort her, but she knew that the comfort that she needed could not be gotten from her. She leaned back, feeling Daja's pain almost as her own, remembering the harrowing experience that she herself had gone through.

She shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts, then went downstairs to see if she could find a glass of milk. She got a glass down from a shelf in the dark and went towards the milk. She bumped into something warm and solid, and started to shriek. A hand clamped over her mouth before it could even start.

"It's okay Sandry, It's just me, Briar, I'm not going to hurt you", he said when she started to sob, "You're at discipline cottage, not in Namorn, you're safe."

The familiar voice soothed her nerves, and the hand left her mouth. She threw herself at Briar, hugging him fiercely. He was taken aback for a second, then wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you", he said to her, hugging her even tighter to his body.

He wanted to go back to Namorn and hurt the men who had done this to her all over again. He held her for a long time until she could cry no more. He smoothed her sun streaked hair and she felt better than she had in a long time.

"Go up to bed, Sandry, you have to wake up tomorrow", he said at last, pushing her towards the stairs.

"Why were you up", she asked him suddenly, stopping before she reached the stairs.

"I don't sleep much anymore, too many bad memories waiting to haunt me", he said, going towards his room.

"I can't sleep either, want to go for a walk", she asked shyly, motioning towards the cottage door.

"That could be nice", he said, following after her.

They walked through the campus, which looked so different at night. Everything looked corporeal and unreal. The moon turned everything to molten silver, and bathed them In its eerie light. Sandry tilted her head up and let the moon shine on her face, and Briar was captivated. They stopped as she stood there, a look of complete bliss filling her for the first time in she knew not how long. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, a passionate kiss filled with untold longing. Sandry was startled for a moment, then started to kiss back, her body molding into his. He stopped and pulled away and she almost whimpered in regret.

"I, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I don't know what I was thinking", he said, then rushed off.

She stood there for a moment, hurt and confused, her body felt weird and tight. She lifted her head to bathe in the moonlight, but it wasn't the same, it couldn't be the same when Briar was gone.

"We've enrolled your students in classes, so you can finally have some peace and quiet", said Rosethorn, "Though, with you four around, I don't know how I will."

They all laughed as there old teacher sat down at the breakfast table, and eyeing the food with hunger.

"It looks like Gorse sent breakfast over", said Lark, who had just walked into the room, joining the table, "What's wrong with you two?"

They both muttered and avoided Lark's gaze.

"Normally you two sit next to each other, did you two have a fight or something", she asked the two, who were sitting as far away from each other as possible, "Well, I expect you to work it out, you're too close to let something like a fight get in the way of your friendship."

They both nodded, embarrassed, and went to eating the meal in front of them with great relish.

He climbed up on the roof and lay down looking up at the starry sky, he was tired, so tired, and yet he couldn't sleep.

Yanjing and Chammur still haunted his dreams, so that he could not and would not sleep until he was so tired that all was an oblivion.

He heard a noise and tensed, pulling one of the knives out of his sleeves, scanning the roof for an intruder. He saw a silhouette coming out of the window and froze, watching as the intruder turned out to be Sandry. He slipped the knife back into his sleeve and waved to her. It was not as bright as last night had been, but the moon was still almost full. She froze when she saw someone on the roof but relaxed when she saw that it was just Briar.

"I don't mind that you kissed me, it was nice, much better then when Shan kissed me. I, I want to try it again", she said, inching closer to Briar.

"Sandry, I can't just kiss you, you're a noble, and I'm a street rat", he said, looking at her lips sadly, "You have to get married and produce heirs, and no one will want to marry you if you're caught kissing somebody like me."

"Maybe I don't want to get married to some stuffy nobleman, maybe I want to get caught kissing somebody like you", she said, trying to sound coy and seductive.

Briar groaned, it was too cute, watching her attempt to be a wild temptress, but he naivety showed through. She reached him and threw herself into his arms, aiming her lips for his.

"Unless I marry you, which isn't going to happen, then I can't kiss you. You're a lady, and I'm street scum", he said, trying to push her off.

"You're not street scum, you're a world renowned mage, and I want you to kiss me", she said, not used to not getting her way.

"Fine", he said in a huff, pulling her to him.

She grinned in triumph as there lips met, then she forgot everything but the feel of his lips on hers. She felt his tongue snake out and push against her teeth, confused, she opened her mouth and it slipped inside. She almost bit his tongue when she felt the strange sensation, it was the taste of Briar fencing with the taste of Sandry, and she fenced back, relishing the taste of him in her mouth.

His hands gripped her waist, and he stroked her belly slowly. With each stroke he got closer to the fire inside of her that she didn't know existed. A fire that only he could bring and only he could quench. She sighed into his mouth and he pulled back reluctantly.

"You have no idea what you do to me, do you", he asked in a low husky voice.

He pushed her off and shimmied down the roof and off towards his bedroom. She felt a burning in her womanly place and did not understand it, she knew what it was, but she knew someone who did, so she went through her window and headed towards Briar's room. She heard him sit on his bed and entered to room quietly.

Briar looked up and thought he was dreaming, someone who looked just like Sandry had just entered his bedroom and was walking straight towards him. She sat down in his lap and put her arms around his neck, cornflower blue eyes meeting his gray-green ones excitedly. He looked stunned as she shyly brought her lips up to his, he broke the kiss gently.

"I'm not dreaming, am I", he asked her softly, and her eyes shined with amusement.

"What makes you think this is a dream", she asked.

"A gorgeous noble woman walks into my room, sits on my lap, and kisses me, so it can't possible be real, right", he asked, still looking dazed.

"Ever since that first kiss last night I've been wondering something", she started to say.

"What", he asked, looking confused.

"I've been wondering if you'd consent to marry an obnoxious noble woman", she asked, and his jaw dropped, "I know it's sudden, but I want my husband to be someone I trust who isn't after me for my money or title, someone I could be friends with and come to love. My uncle has been bothering me for sometime to pick someone, and I've picked you, I know my uncle won't care, and he's the only one that I want to approve."

"Y-you want me to marry you? This really must be a dream, and since it is a dream I can honestly answer, and yes, yes I'll marry you. I would marry you even if didn't have a title, or money, or power, or magic, and I don't know how long I've felt this way", he said, hugging her to his chest.

"How are we going to explain this to everyone", asked Sandry, and they both laughed, "But this will Make my uncle happy, he's been wanting me to get married since forever. But I want to know what it's like to be married now."

"I'm not going to sleep with you until you have that wedding band on your finger, because I've spent the past few months doing things that I regret with woman, and I'm not going to do the same thing to the person I'm married to", he said, and she nodded slowly.

"As long as you promise that from now it will be nobody but me", she said firmly. "Yes, I promise", he said, kissing her cheek, "Now go to bed, I'm going to buy you a ring in the morning."


	2. The Wedding

This chapter involves a sex scene so if you don't like then don't read! Don't flame me for that cause I warned you!

* * *

It was the day of the wedding, and though it was not approved of in many places, it was well attended. The people of the city thought it was a good match, and so did Sandry's uncle, though at first he had not. He had become friends with the young plant mage, and found that he would be a good future ruler of his city. He was sneaky and devious, but also loyal and kind, and not one to spread or keep secrets, and he cared about the people. He also loved Sandry, and not for her money or her title.

"I still can't quite believe that those two are getting married, and there engagement was kind of sudden as well", said Rosethorn to Lark, "But if they're happy, I guess it doesn't matter."

The wedding was an amazing affair, and Briar was so happy that the flowers that had been brought inside grew almost out of control all over the church walls and onto the ceiling. When Sandry walked down the isle every woman in the church sighed with envy. Her dress was a masterpiece, the like of which had never been seen. It seemed gorgeous but simple at first glance, but with each second became more complicated and strange, yet even more beautiful.

Ever since the engagement Sandry had been working on it and had invested quite a bit of magic into it over the months. Both had looks of identical happiness on there faces as she walked down the isle. For the two it seemed only seconds had past when they said there vows and kissed, they were married. The reception went by painfully slow as the two of them watched each other, painfully aware of each other.

What seemed an eternity later they slipped into there new set of rooms. Sandry practically lunged at him, but he caught her easily, touching his lips to hers reverently. She tried to deepen the kiss, but he held her off easily. He nipped her bottom lip playfully, then deepened the kiss. He picked her up and then carried her to the large four poster bed in the next room. He went to the back of her dress and tried to find the buttons.

"How do you get this thing off, its like you're sewed into it", he said, frustrated.

"Oh, It was put together by my magic so I'll have to take it off", she said, laughing at his pained expression.

"Fine", he said, and flipped the skirt up.

When his hands touched her thighs, she took in a quick breath, as she grew warmer and warmer. His tongue replaced his hand as he made circular patterns that got closer and closer to the place that needed him most. He did this for what seemed like hours until he reached her panties, which he slowly removed. She groaned in frustration and her hands found his head through all the fabric of her skirt and thrust him where she most needed him.

He chuckled, and parted her folds with his thumb and stuck his tongue into her. She moaned and gasped at this unexpected spike of pleasure, and he chuckled, which sent another spike. She felt herself get hotter and wetter, and as he flicked his tongue back and forth, and she moaned, she was dying from pleasure. The licking became faster, and suddenly she felt herself shatter into a million pieces, felt like she was flying.

When the mind-blowing feeling had ended she let out a huge gasp of air and half moaned, "That was even better then using my magic, and according to Lark, that wasn't even sex."

"It's called oral sex, and I was happy to show it to you, but now it's my turn, now help me get you out of this dress", he said with a growl.

She giggled, and suddenly both of them were naked, then she stared at him, a blush rising to her face.

"Well, that's a useful display of power", he said, looking her up and down with appreciation.

"I, I have no idea of what to do now, I mean, how exactly does this happen", she asked, eyeing his erection, "and that doesn't look like it's going to fit inside of me."

He grinned and said, "That's one of the greatest compliments you've ever given me", he said, and laid himself gently on top of her.

He brought his mouth down onto hers in a crushing and passionate kiss, and then inched his fingers towards her aching nipples. He brushed against them lightly, and that coupled with the kiss aroused her all over again. Then he broke the kiss and his hand moved away from her breasts and she whimpered. Then his mouth closed over her left nipple and she arched in replied and gave a loud moan.

The moaning and whimpering from Sandry made him feel harder than diamond. When she had come that first time he had almost come with her, the look on her face had been too erotic and beautiful for mere words to describe.

"This is going to hurt Sandry, this is your first time, so it will hurt the first time I go in, ok", he asked, looking at her.

She nodded, she had no idea what he was talking about, but the last time he had made her shatter she felt empty, like something was missing. She felt something new brush the edges of her sex and looked down to see his penis hovering at the start of her mound. Then he slowly inched his way forward, and the friction was full of a strange mix of pain and pleasure. The fit was tight and she saw Briar's face contort as he forced himself to go slowly.

He reached a point and she felt pain well up as he sheathed himself inside of her all the way. She cried out at the unexpected wave of pain and he soothed her with butterfly kisses across her collarbone. She wiggled around to get the tight fit comfortable and he groaned at the movement. She wiggled again to see how it would affect him, and he involuntarily thrust up and down.

The friction it caused inside her made her gasp and she moaned out, "Briar, move like that again."

He grinned and obliged, thrusting in and out of her, causing her to spiral closer and closer to that exquisite feeling that had happened before. His rhythm became rougher and less in sync and she felt the shattering, and felt herself contract around Briar inside of her. After a few more thrusts he came inside of her, his seed spilling into her, her orgasm milking him dry. He collapsed on next to her and pulled her into the circle of his arms.

"Wow", he said, basking in the afterglow, "That was amazing."

"That was like nothing I have ever experienced before", she said, looking at him in wonder, "Can we do it again?"

He groaned and pulled her closer.

"Just give me a minute to recover, ok", he said, chuckling at her insatiable appetite, "And Sandry, I just want to say that I love you."

"I love you too, crazy husband of mine", she said, "I love you too."


End file.
